Future Android 17 (Dragon Ball Series)
Power Manga and Anime Future Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids he knows in his time, while much stronger than him, are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. It is safe to assume that power-wise, the future androids are not too much weaker than their main timeline counterparts, as they are still strong enough to kill an unmastered Super Saiyan. However, they are no match against a fully mastered Super Saiyan or any forms beyond (like Super Saiyan Blue (supressed), as present Android 17 (also supressed) can fight Goku in this form) And, since when Future Trunks returns to his timeline, he effortlessly overpowers them both. Future Gohan is seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up, he becomes quickly overwhelmed, although in manga chapters, the original dub, and the History of Trunks storyline in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, 17 states that he did not even use half of his power to fight Gohan. On the other hand, the androids of the main timeline are seen being able to easily overtake a single Super Saiyan separately, as seen when Android 18 defeats Vegeta and knocks out Trunks with one hit, and Android 17 battling the Kami-fused Piccolo, and battling on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, something the androids of the future could not do to Trunks. He is no match for Future Cell, alongside his sister, just like with his counterpart, and his sister, against another version of him. According to Future Bulma, backed-up by the Present Android 17, in this case, if he meets them in the main timeline, Future Goku would have beaten the Androids should they had ever met, as he never stopped training even at piece, as Goku can take on and beat any enemy, no matter how numerous. Techniques and special abilities * Android Barrier – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, although only the former appears in Dragon Ball Z. * Dead End Bullet - An Energy Barrage technique used by Future Android 17. ** Accel Dance – A technique where Future Android 17 and his twin Future Android 18 double team with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with his Dead End Bullet and 18's Dead End Rain energy barrage techniques. They kill Gohan with this attack in the movie. * Energy Attack – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. * Endgame – A powerful physical technique. He used this technique to kill Dr. Gero. * Finger Beam – A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which Future Android 17 and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. * Flight – The ability to fly without the use of ki. * Flip Cyclone – Future Android 17 flips backwards while dodging enemy attacks, and attacks the opponent with a forward kick. Used in his first on-screen fight with Future Gohan. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Full Power Energy Ball – Android 17 creates two energy spheres in his hands and fires them one by one. Used in his second fight with Future Gohan. * Non-stop Violence – Android 17 and Android 18, back to back, fire the Photon Flash and the High-Pressure Energy Wave simultaneously. * Photon Flash – A technique Future Android 17 uses against Future Trunks in The History of Trunks special. It is an extremely powerful yellow energy wave that is emitted from the hand of its user. In Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2'', it was named '''Full Power Energy Wave'. * Power Blitz – A strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called the Accel Shot. This is the signature finishing move for Androids 18 and 17 in the Budokai video game series. * Super Electric Strike – A technique where Future 17 after charging power into his hands swipes his arms to the side, releasing a wide wave of lime green energy at his opponent with an electric feel to it. Future Android 17's Ultimate Skill introduced in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. * Side Bridge - A green swirling Energy Disc can return to its user like a boomerang. One of Future 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. * Smile Charge -Future 17 uses Rapid Movement to surprise his opponent in order to grab them, then while holding them by the neck with his right hand, he charges up a Ki Blast in his left, then fires it in the opponents face. One of Future 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. * Freedom Kick - Future 17 flies around the opponent before delivering a powerful kick. One of Future 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. * Villainous Mode - Android 17 is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. ** Rage Saucer - A Rush attack used by Future Android 17 while under the influence of Towa's Dark Magic in Villainous Mode. Category:Characters